Naru Uzumaki: Vampire's Toy
by slifer1012
Summary: Naru is transferred to a new boarding school where she encounters her room mate is a very interesting young girl. Sweet and cute on the outside, but sadistic and evil on the inside. And why does she seem to have a need to bite Naru's neck? FemnaruXHanabi


A/N: man I am really inconsistent with my uploading. But you know I kinda get burnt out on writing when I don't read a lot of feedback and im also really lazy.

And yeah I know everybody is going to be mad that I'm starting another new fic and I know everybody is hoping for an update to property or story of my life. But here this is something in the same I guess crazy concept or way that I thought up for property.

So here ya go hope you like it. And if I get into a nice mood I'll be sure to update property as a little treat for you.

Summary: Naru is transferred to a new boarding school where she encounters her room mate is a very interesting young girl. Sweet and cute on the outside, but sadistic and evil on the inside. And why does she seem to have a need to bite Naru's neck? Fem Naru X Hanabi. Vampire fic. Really bizarre.

Chapter 1. Wolf in sheep's clothing.

Naru stood outside the sparkling silver gates of the prestigious Konoha Academy. The famous boarding school was utterly massive and the building went on for what seemed like forever.

She stared at the massive gates in wonder looking around. Naru fidgeted her bags in her hands as the breeze blew her curly, cute, blonde, hair out of line.

"Name?" A voice startled Naru out of her vacant stare.

Naru looked over to see a boy maybe a year older than her with dark red hair.

"Huh? Oh Naru. Naru Uzumaki." She said smiling brightly.

The boy shrugged uncaringly and flipped through a small logbook in his hand.

He waved his hand to someone and the large silver gates began to open.

The boy began to walk and he looked back at Naru. "Come with me." He added with a blank stare.

Naru quickly readjusted her bags and followed him quickly. "So where are we headed." She offered trying to make some conversation.

"Your room." He said gruffly walking a bit faster

"Oh ok. And who's my roommate?" She asked smiling at him just ecstatic to be at the school after her very long train ride out to the countryside where the school was located.

The red head looked down at his book and stopped walking as if he was re-reading whatever he saw. "Hanabi Hyuga." He said sounding a bit shocked and rather confused.

Naru stopped as well looking over his shoulder. "And is that a bad thing?" She asked ever so curiously.

The red head didn't respond he just slammed his book closed and continued on in silence.

Naru quickly padded after him. "Oi wait up." She yelled trying to keep up with his suddenly increased pace.

They arrived at a door sometime later and the red head paused and turned to Naru. He pulled a small packet of folded papers out of his pocket. "Schedules and information." He said handing her the papers and a small key. He quickly turned and walked away stopping for a second to look at the door confusedly.

Naru looked at the receding figure of the red head. "uh okay that was odd." She said fumbling to get the key in the lock of the door. She finally unlocked it and swung the door open to reveal a very large luxurious room decorated with portraits and other expensive looking objects. Naru set her bags down in surprise and looked around. The room had a full kitchen, in all it was larger than most apartments.

Naru was walking through the cool marble like floors until she noticed a figure dozing on a small white sofa. Naru was taken aback by the small girl she noticed. She looked so cute. Her hair smooth, long, and a perfect lavender color. She couldn't have been older than 13 or 14 at the oldest. Making her two or three years younger than Naru.

She must have just finished class as she was wearing the schools uniform. She looked so cute in the academies white button down blouse, the light purple skirt, and the white stockings. Naru moved closer to the girl until she was standing over her.

"She's so cute. She's just so…" Naru couldn't stop her body she was just fully amazed by the younger girl.

Naru placed one gentle kiss on the girls soft pink lips.

Naru immediately backed up and put a hand over her mouth. ~Why did I do that. Oh my god I hope I didn't wake her. But she's just too cute. I I I couldn't help myself. Forget it, that never happened.~ She convinced herself shaking it off.

A cold tone cut her out of her thought. "How very inappropriate of you." Called a cold and condescending voice.

Naru turned in shock to see the girl sitting up, her arms crossed.

"Coming into my room and kissing me while I'm resting on my couch. Didn't your parents ever teach you better? Kissing an innocent girl. And how do you know you didn't just steal my first kiss? Hmm? I'm waiting." She said practically hissing her words at Naru as she stood and began to step towards Naru.

Naru backed up and quickly found her back to a wall. "I uh I was just. I'm your new roommate and I was uh..." Naru stumbled over her words

"Hmm I wonder what the whole school will say when they find out the new girl is a pervert. And stealing a cute little girl's first kiss how naughty." The girl said smirking evilly.

"No no no please you can't tell anyone I'll do anything please." Naru said miserably.

Hanabi cut an evil glance at Naru. "Then I think I'll take you as mine." Hanabi said simply as she put her hands on her hips.

"What are you talking about. 'as yours'?" Naru asked very confused and scared.

"My new slave of course. I've needed a new source of blood anyway." She said smiling at Naru as two of her teeth grew out into longer fangs.

"I uh. What are you?" Naru said her eyes wide with fear and disbelief.

"I am Hanabi Hyuga. I am a Vampire. And I am your new owner you stupid girl." She said sinking her fangs into Naru's neck.

"Ah no let me go!" Naru yelled out in pain and then fainted from sheer shock.

Hanabi sucked quite a bit of blood from Naru before letting her go the unconscious body falling to the floor. "Sleep tight my new little toy I think I'm going to have plenty of fun with you." She said giggling as she walked off kicking Naru before leaving her collapsed on the floor.

Naru woke up lying on the sofa that Hanabi was sleeping on beforehand. "Was it all a dream?" She said looking around confusedly. She convinced herself that it was and got up looking around until she found a bathroom and she quickly slipped out of her clothing and got into the shower. She cleaned herself off and cleaned her hair with some of the products she found in the shower.

When Naru stepped out of the shower she wrapped a towel around herself and looked at herself in the mirror. "Just to be sure." She said to herself as she parted her hair to see if there was a mark on her neck. There wasn't. There was nothing there. Naru sighed in relief and stepped out into the room.

She walked over to the door looking for her bags which were nowhere to be found.

"Looking for something girl?" Called the cold condescending voice.

Naru spun around to fins Hanabi facing her. "Oh hello I guess we didn't meet yesterday I'm Naru." She said smiling trying not to think about her 'dream'.

Hanabi chuckled. "Cute you think it was some sort of dream." Hanabi said as she snapped her fingers.

A searing pain shot through Naru coming from her neck. She fell to her knees in pain her towel slipping off.

Hanabi looked Naru over. "Since you think your so cute pretending you forgot. I am your owner you little brat. I marked you last night can't you feel it?" She asked snapping her fingers as the pain increased for Naru.

Naru just writhed in pain unable to even scream as no noise came out when she opened her mouth.

"Now you may call me Princess. Now I want you to tell me what you are." Hanabi said snapping fingers once more and the pain suddenly stopped for Naru as Hanabi put her foot on Naru's head.

Naru panted for a moment. "I'm Naru Uzu..." Before Naru could even finish Hanabi kicked her harshly.

"Wrong answer. Hmm perhaps I need to remind you once more." She said smirking as she looked as she like she was going to snap her fingers again.

"No no I'm yours!" Naru said quickly.

"You're my what little bitch?" Hanabi said pushing Naru's head to the floor Hanabi's foot holding her to the ground with superhuman strength.

"Your slave." Naru said sobbing miserably.

"I don't think I heard my name there." Hanabi said smirking evily.

"Your slave Hanabi…o wow I mean your slave Princess." She said as midway through her sentence Hanabi twisted her foot on Naru's head.

"Much better loser. Now anymore questions or are we done here?" Hanabi said smarmily.

"What the hell are you?" Naru asked panting.

"I didn't hear a Princess in there but ill punish you later. Alright ill go over this one more time. I am a vampire I need blood. But don't believe any of that other bullshit, sunlight doesn't do anything and I certainly don't turn into a bat. Anyway I need a reliable source of blood and congratulations loser I picked you. Now in addition to my personal blood bank you are also my plaything. Got it memorized? Good now go get dressed you ugly dog." She said not even letting Naru speak as she stepped over Naru.

Naru scrambled to her feet and ran to the bedroom Hanabi was pointing her to.

Naru's plan was to get dressed and run but unfortunately Hanabi followed her.

Hanabi leaned against the door watching Naru change with a condescending gaze. The outfit given to Naru was the school uniform. The blouse, the skirt, and Hanabi was nice enough to even give her a bra.

Naru put on the available clothes and then turned to Hanabi. "Uh Hanab uh I mean Princess there aren't any panties."

Hanabi giggled walking past Naru patting her on the ass. "Slaves don't need to wear panties."

"I'm not your slave." Naru mumbled.

Naru felt a quick painful swat on her butt.

"What was that little slave?" Hanabi asked brandishing a riding crop she just struck Naru with.

"Uh nothing Princess." Naru said nervously.

"That's what I thought loser. And now slave let's go to the kitchen so I can starts teaching you the rules while you cook me food." Hanabi said grabbing a handful of Naru's hair and pulling her along.

And this is where my story starts.

My name is Naru Uzumaki I am 16 years old.

No one else knows this but I am the property of Hanabi Hyuga my 13 vampire owner.

She has told me countless rules and regulations which I am to follow painstakingly.

Hanabi is beloved and the cutest girl in the entire academy. Behind closed doors though she is cruel and sadistic.

And I am just her newest toy.

My name is Naru Uzumaki and I a vampires toy.

A/N:

And there you go tell me how you liked it people and I will update this one soon if you like it.

Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review


End file.
